The Game is on
by KeffyRules
Summary: The game, everything depends on the game. When Katie takes on her first assignment in her new job the game shall ensnare her and drag into the underworld and the Chrimeras
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Right then, yes hello there. New story centered on Katie and it's an interesting one. Can't say for certain there will be any Naomily or Keffy in this :O I know I know it's shocking yeah? but then I can't say for definite that there won't. Have to wait and see. Anyway, this takes it's inspiration from the new show Graceland so that might hint at the general gist of the story. Oh also you should go and check out The Missing Redhead by Django1992, it's a brilliant story that mixes Skins with Doctor Who! Anyway, on with the show!  
**

* * *

Katie's eyes slowly opened up as the first rays of sunlight pierced the thin curtains of her bedroom. She groaned in annoyance and decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes. She was glad that this was only her first day of work at her new job; she'd had a month get used to her new city and to get over the jet-lag which came from traveling from the United Kingdom all the way over the ocean to Long Beach, one of the largest cities in the California area. After a moment the young women summed up the energy and practically jumped out of the bed, stretching to get all the kinks out she smiled to herself as she contemplated the day. She still had a few hours before she was due at her new work and, because the day was already looking fantastic and her house backed out onto the beach, she figured she'd go for a run. She quickly dressed in a pair of running shorts and a sports bra, retrieved her iPod from its dock and headed outside onto the beach. As she ran she let herself zone out a little, letting her thoughts race through her mind. She'd felt bad, leaving home to come over here. She'd been leaving her whole family and her mum had taken it harder than anyone, Jenna had already lost one of her daughters, Katie's twin sister Emily, to America so to lose another was incredibly difficult on her. Katie felt a twist of pain in her heart when she thought of her sister, they'd been close once but had drifted apart, and then she'd just up and left one day, not long after their 18th birthday, leaving just a note to say she was going to the US, to California. How could Katie have said no when the job offer came up? She knew it was a long shot but maybe she could find Emily. Katie sighed to herself and came to a stop, only breathing heavily a little. She smiled in response to another runner waving at them and took in the view she was greeted to of the sea; now that you didn't get in England.

"Where are you Emily?"

She whispered to herself before she turned and started her run back to her home.

* * *

She didn't know where she was.

She didn't know who she was.

She only knew what she needed; more, always more.

She could feel the urge, the need, growing inside of her. It was pulling at her, yanking at her very being. She moaned a little and heard someone laugh; it felt like they were so far away.

"What is it my flower?"

A rough male voice asked and she struggled to focus on who it was.

"More."

She uttered weakly and the man laughed.

"You want more of the Ambrose? Is that it?"

She nodded.

"Well I suppose we could arrange that, for our best customer. Hardbeck! Get another shot would ya."

The man shouted and she zoned out for a time, her thoughts all over the place. She was sure there was something important she was missing, some crucial part of her….gone. But she couldn't grasp what. Then she felt something jab into her arm and she let out a yelp of pain.

"Hush now little one, here's your hit."

The man uttered soothingly and she felt herself smiling as a wave of peace and pleasure washed over her. All her pain and nasty thoughts washed away and she felt herself smiling as she surrendered to oblivion.

* * *

Katie hummed to herself as she stepped out of her car and looked round the underground parking lot she had driven into. The temperature outside was roasting and Katie was glad she'd gone for a black skirt and a short-sleeved white shirt. She was still trying to get over the fact that the building her new job was in was such a mundane, run of the mill building; she'd been expecting something else. Shaking her head slightly she headed over to the lift and called it down to her, stepping into it when it arrived.

"Hold the lift!"

A man's voice called out and Katie kept the doors from closing as a young blonde man ran into the lift.

"Thanks, thought I wasn't going to make it for a minute. 10th please."

The man stated and Katie smiled before pressing the button for the tenth floor before hitting the button for the top floor.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes, I start today."

Katie stated.

"Wow, you're English!? Cool."

The man exclaimed and Katie smiled.

"My names Maxxie by the way."

The man, Maxxie stated, and held out his hand.

"Katie."

Katie replied in kind and shook Maxxie's hand.

"Nice to meet you Katie, nice to have you on board. Well this is me."

Maxxie smiled at her as the lift stopped and the doors slid open, the blonde stepping out. Katie smiled after him, watching his departing back before the lift doors slid slid. She frowned and shook her head, it wasn't called a lift over here, it was an elevator. She really did have to get in the habit of all these different names for things. The lift finally reached the top floor and Katie stepped into what could only be described as a waiting area with a single desk opposite the elevator with a girl sat behind it. Katie took a breath and approached the desk.

"Hello there, I have an appointment with Director Tomone."

The blonde girl looked up and smiled.

"Ah yes, you're expected, head right in."

Katie nodded and headed past the desk to the door behind it and entered the office that was held past it. The office was devoid of anything that was overly sentimental apart from a single picture frame on the desk. The owner of the desk was standing with their back to Katie, looking out of the window at the city outside.

"Ah Katie, wonderful to finally meet you."

The figure stated with a deep voice with a trace of a French accent as they turned round.

"I'm Director Thomas Tomone."

He introduced himself, a smile on his face. Thomas was dressed impeccably in a grey suit and Katie felt for him in the heat.

"Thank you sir."

"Please, take a seat."

Katie complied and sat down in a chair and Thomas sat in his behind the desk.

"And let me say Katie, formally and officially, welcome to FBI."


	2. That was all me

**A/N-Second chapter for this story and I'm rather happy about how this goes. There's a shit load of exposition though, necessary I'm afraid.  
**

Katie sat herself down at the desk she had been assigned and placed the folder she was carrying down on it. She was still in shock from the meeting she'd had with the Director and was struggling to process everything. She glanced down at the folder she had been given and tapped it in thought, her finger hitting upon the only words the cover had on it; The Chimeras.

_"So, I imagine you're pretty eager to get out and get your first assignment."_

_Thomas asked, a smile on his face and Katie nodded._

_"Yes sir, absolutely."_

_"Good because I already have one for you, and a pretty big one as well. An undercover one in fact."_

_Katie looked at her new boss in shock, an undercover assignment? Already? It was unheard of._

_"Sir?"_

_Katie uttered and Thomas nodded._

_"You have a unique set of circumstances we can use to our advantage, namely being from England."_

_"I see sir."_

_"Let me be frank with you Katie, we have a big problem in this city. There is an organisation known as the Chimeras."_

_"After the mythical beast?"_

_Katie interrupted, blushing at Thomas's look, which quickly brock into a grin._

_"You know your Greek myths, well done. Indeed, they are named after said beast. They started out small time, prostitution, small drugs, that sort of thing. Gradually they got bigger and bigger, gun trafficking, human trafficking. You get the drift."_

_Katie grimaced and nodded._

_"Yeah I get the drift."_

_"Until recently they kept at this level but they have made a recent step up, using Sundrop."_

_"What's Sundrop?"_

_"A drug, a very nasty drug."_

_Thomas stated simply and Katie frowned._

_"A drug? What sort of drug? An upper? A lower?"_

_"It's everything Katie, it does everything, it raises you up before bringing you down, with a bout of hallucination between the two. Like I say, nasty. The Chimeras are flooding this city with this drug and crime is on an increase. We have to stem the tide; we have to bring them all in."_

_Katie nodded in understanding._

_"I understand sir."_

_"Good, you won't be along of course. Your partner will be Maxwell Oliver and your supervisor will be Frederick McClair. He will be the individual to give you your cover story."_

_"I understand sir."_

_Thomas smiled._

_"From what I've read of your history Katie I would say that your cover story will suit you just fine."_

Katie frowned in annoyance as she remembered the Director's words, what was it about her history that made her ideal for this assignment? She sighed to herself and flipped the folder open, the contents were sparse and almost empty of files.

"Not a lot is there."

A familiar voice observed and Katie looked up to see the blonde man from the lift smiling down at her.

"Errr no I guess not."

"That's because we know next to nothing about their organisation. They keep a tight lid on it. I'm Maxxie by the way."

"Maxxie?"

Katie repeated before everything clicked into place.

"You're my partner?!"

Maxxie grinned and nodded, stealing a chair from a nearby desk and dragging it over to Katie's before sitting in it.

"Yep that's me. I can't stand my full name."

Katie laughed and nodded, she could relate to that easily.

"So what do we know about them? The Chimeras I mean."

"That's for Freddie to explain, our supervisor."

"Another one who doesn't like his full name?"

Katie asked and received a nod in response.

"You catch on quick kiddo, come on we may as well get the briefing done now."

* * *

Katie and Maxxie entered a large office with a single occupant; he was dressed casually in an open collar shirt and jeans. He wore an easy, charming smile on his face and had dark hair.

"Ah Maxxie, and I assume you must be Katie."

The man said and Katie nodded.

"Yes that's right, Freddie right?"

Freddie nodded and grinned.

"I see Maxxie has already clued you in on my name. Please take a seat you two."

Maxxie and Katie complied and sat down, while Freddie perched on the edge of the desk.

"Right then, so the plan is to take the Chimeras down from the inside."

He reached behind him and retrieved two folders, handing one to Katie and the other to Maxxie.

"You'll be going in from the Sundrop angle with a possible side of gun procurement, but that's up to you. Katie, you're going to be the lead on this, Maxxie's going in as your bodyguard."

Katie nodded as she flipped open the folder and gave it a quick read.

"Katie Fitch?"

She asked curiously causing Freddie to shrug.

"Don't ask me, I don't create the cover story."

Katie grunted and resumed looking over the folder. The Director had been right, this role was perfect for her; Katie Fitch, looking to set up an underground network into London with Sundrop. In and out of jail and young offenders institutions. This was perfect for her. She frowned as she read something.

"Freddie, it says here that I work for the London mafia."

Freddie nodded.

"Yes that's right."

"And what if one of the Chimeras decides to phone London to verify my story? They'll be expecting to talk to an old cockney gangster with an English accent like mine, not an American."

Freddie froze, the thought obviously never hitting him before then, Katie felt like rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"What about JJ?"

Maxxie suggested next to her and Freddie's face showed relief.

"Perfect idea Maxxie, JJ will be perfect."

"Who's this JJ fella?"

Katie asked.

"He's a master at accents and imitations trust me he'll do fine."

This time Katie did roll her eyes and she stood up, approaching Freddie.

"No Freddie, I'll meet him and I'll decide if he'll do fine. It's mine and Maxxie's life on the fucking line, cause if this JJ can't deliver or he fucks up then we are fucking dead. You got that?"

Freddie just swallowed and nodded, causing Katie to glare at him before nodding in satisfaction and sitting back down.

"Wow, way to get in character Katie."

Maxxie whispered in her ear and Katie just smirked.

"That was all me."

She stated and Maxxie whistled in appreciation.

"So come on Freddie, tell us what you know about them."

Katie ordered and Freddie appeared momentarily flustered before he collected himself.

"Right, errr yes well. I'm sure you've seen we don't know much, but I can tell you what we do know."

"That would be nice."

Katie muttered sarcastically.

"Right then, at the top is a gentleman called Anthony Stonem."

Freddie passed out a blurry looking photo of a handsome young man with brown hair and shocking, ice blue eyes.

"There's not much we do know about him unfortunately."

"Why not?"

Katie asked.

"It…..doesn't exist."

Freddie muttered, looking particularly embarrassed.

"What the fuck do you mean it doesn't exist? Everyone exists somewhere."

"Effectively everything related to him was deleted."

"By who?"

Katie asked curiously.

"This young lady."

Freddie passed out a picture of a young woman with the same eyes as Anthony, but while he was slightly tanned she was shockingly pale and with dark black hair, a hint of a leather jacket could be seen. Katie looked up from the photo.

"Sister?"

Freddie nodded.

Elizabeth Stonem, expert hacker and rather handy with a knife. We've learnt that the hard way. This is what she does to her enemies."

Freddie handed out another few photos and Katie felt her stomach clench, threatening to empty her breakfast. The photos showed a number of corpses with a large number of cuts on their bodies, seemingly ending with a large cut from cheek to cheek.

"that's what she does?"

Katie whispered to herself.

"Yes, so you have to be careful with her, if you end up meeting her of course. Now then, we don't know much else of the rest of gang. But we do know about the man responsible for all the dealers and drug dens of Sundrop; James Cook."

Freddie handed out another photo, this one of a hard looking man with short brown hair.

"We know plenty about Mr Cook. He was in and out Juvenile Detention Centres from the age of 14. Ramped up to armed robbery when he turned 20, ended up in jail around two years ago. He should have been inside for years but somebody paid for a very good legal defense and he ended up walking."

"The Chimeras?"

Katie suggested and Freddie nodded.

"We think so; anyway he walked and disappeared for around a year. Then he popped up just after Sundrop made its appearance in charge of the distribution and management of it. He's been in that position ever since."

Freddie came to a stop in his talk and Katie leant back in her chair, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking Katie?"

Maxxie asked.

"What are the limits we've got?"

"None, but if you get arrested we won't be able to get you out straight away. Understand Katie?"

Katie nodded before grinning.

"Sure thing Freddie. Well then, let's get this show on the road."

**A/N- So come on, who's surprised that the Stonems are the bad guys? Anyone? Anyone at all? I'll admit it now, I have a very clear image of both Effy's look and her first encounter with Katie, it should be rather epic I think. Anyway, please do let me know what you think and leave me a review. I'll love you forever, I promise!  
**


	3. Katie Shum

**A/N- So then, who was surprised that Freddie is in this story? And that he's a good guy? Considering my disdain for him it was tempting to either kill him off, have him as a gang member, or just leave him out completely. But hey, I like to surprise.**

"This is a pretty sweet place we've got."

Katie exclaimed as she seated herself down on a sofa in the living room of the house they had been assigned, Maxxie sat himself down opposite her.

"Yeah, according to the cover story this is my place for when I'm in between jobs for you. Must be killer jetlag."

He joked, a twinkle in his eye, Katie grinned back at him.

"Yeah, so then, what's the plan Maxxie? Or should I say Mitchell Oliver?"

Maxxie laughed.

"Well, the first step is to make contact with one of the dealers of Sundrop. I know one dealer called Jonny; he's down at Houghton Park. He's the guy we need to talk to, once you've worked your magic on him hopefully he'll put us onto James Cook and then onto the Stonems."

"And then we've got them."

Katie stated smugly.

"Do you really think it'll be that easy?"

The young woman asked and Maxxie laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh god no, something is bound to go wrong. No plan ever stands up to reality."

Katie laughed and took a drink from her glass of Coke.

"Well I guess that's true. So when do you think we should make contact with him."

Maxxie leant back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well they say that there is no time like the present but I would say that we wait until tomorrow."

Katie looked at the blonde curiously.

"Why's that?"

Maxxie shrugged.

"Because it's Friday and it's coming up on eight O'clock at night."

"Ah."

Katie muttered, feeling her cheeks redden.

* * *

_Katie ran through the airport, tears streaming down her face and running her make-up, but she didn't care, the only thing that mattered was finding Emily before it was too late. Finally she caught a glimpse of bright red._

_"Emily!"_

_She shouted and the red head turned round, her confused expression changing quickly to one of irritation._

_"Katie? What are you doing here?"_

_"I skipped school to come and see if you were feeling better and found your note. You can't go!"_

_"I have to Katie; I can't live under the same roof as mum anymore."_

_Emily explained, her expression steely and determined._

_"She'll come around eventually Ems, I did."_

_Emily shook her head, tears starting to form._

_"No Katie, we both now she won't, she'll never accept me and I can't live with someone who sees me as an abomination."_

_"But….you're my sister! I can't live without you Emily!"_

_Katie cried and threw herself at her sister, Emily hugged her back and the two of them stood like that for a few moments._

_"How….How did you even pay for the flights? Where are you going to stay?"_

_Katie asked through her tears._

_"A friend of mine from the year above, Sid, he knows people put in California. They're putting me up and he paid for me flights. I'm sorry Katie, but I have to."_

_Emily explained, tears falling down her face now as well._

_"Katie shum."_

_Katie muttered and Emily hugged her._

_"It's not your fault Katie, I want you to know that, it's not yours, or dads, or James's, it was all down to mum."_

_Emily stated before she gave Katie one last hug before picking up her bag and striding through the departures gate._

"EMILY!"

Katie cried out as she bolted up in bed, suddenly wide awake. She was dripping with sweat and breathing heavily, it had been awhile since she had dreamt that dream. She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Oh Emily."

She moaned in despair.

* * *

Katie stepped in front of the mirror the next morning and examined herself, smiling slightly. She looked good, the perfect image of an east end gangster in this day and age; smart but practical. She was dressed in a breezy white shirt and black trousers. For her coat she had chosen a long black coat that came down to her knees. She nodded to herself and left her room, heading to the living room. In it she found Maxxie waiting for her, he was dressed in a suit with black sunglasses on and a stern expression on his face.

"Ready to go Ms Fitch."

He asked and Katie realised that he was already in character; a sign of a good agent. She smiled slowly and nodded.

"Yes Mitchell I am."

Maxxie nodded and moved to the front door, opening it for her. Katie shook herself internally and headed out of the house, a steely look in her eyes.

* * *

A short time later Katie stepped out of the car, her door having been opened by Maxxie, and looked around. Across the road was the entrance to the park, and her first port of call.

"Right, we'll have a talk with your Jonny and then get some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Yes Ms Fitch."

Maxxie stated as he lead her across the road and into the park. As they walked Katie took in the surrounding area, the park was rather peaceful and quiet and, if she wasn't about to talk to a drug dealer, she would have quite liked to have stayed there for a bit. After a moment they reached a little clearing with a fountain in the middle, stood at the fountain was a nervous looking man with slicked back hair and tatty looking clothes.

"That him?"

Katie muttered.

"Yeah, careful though, check out his shadows."

Katie carefully let one of her eyes scan the clearing and quickly picked out two beefy looking guys in the shadows.

"His protection?"

She asked and Maxxie nodded.

"Right then, you better be ready to do your job Mr Oliver."

Before Maxxie could speak Katie was moving forwards, towards the man by the fountain.

"You must be Jonny."

She declared and the man looked even more nervous, his gaze darting around rapidly.

"S-So what if I am?"

"I want to talk to you about Sundrop."

Katie stated and Jonny laughed weakly.

"C-Come back tomorrow, can get you some then."

"You mis-understand, you're just a stepping stone. I want to talk to your boss about Sundrop; James Cook."

If anything Jonny became even more nervous and his eyes kept on darting over to his protection.

"Don't know who ya talking about."

Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"For fucks sake, have it your own way."

She muttered before reaching out and grabbing his top, pulling him close to her by it. Almost instantly the two heavies made moves towards her but Maxxie was already in action, smoothly drawing his gun and aiming it at them.

"Steady now boys, let the lady talk."

He stated calmly and the two heavies glanced at each other for a moment before stopping, cracking their knuckles.

"Now then Jonny boy, here's the deal. You tell Mr Cook that I want to talk to him about a potentially profitable opportunity for him if he gets in contact with me. That's all you have to do, do you think you can do that?"

Jonny squeaked and nodded, causing Katie to smile nastily.

"Good boy, after that you can just slink off and go back to your pathetic gang-banging life you seem content with."

At those words Katie threw him backwards, letting go of the top and he fell backwards, sprawling on the ground. She glanced towards the two heavies and smiled sweetly at them.

"He's all yours boys."

"Wa-Wait!"

Jonny called out and Katie looked down at him, her lip curling in contempt.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to get in contact with you."

"You're not, your boss is."

She reached into her coat pocket and took out a card.

"Give him my card."

She explained and tossed the card at him.

"Let's go."

She muttered to Maxxie and started walking back to the entrance, Maxxie quickly catching up with her.

"Nice going, definitely put the fear of god into him."

Maxxie muttered.

"Shame."

Katie muttered back.

"Whys that?"

"I meant to put the fear of Katie into him."

She stated, grinning nastily.

"Come on Mitchell, let's get breakfast."


End file.
